


Two characters who pass in the night.

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Lord Alchemist, The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A drabble for a friend, that will definitely make <i>no</i> sense if you've not read some of both the fandoms involved: Lord Alchemist (<i>Herb-Witch</i> and <i>Herb-Wife</i>, or at least <i>Plague</i>) and <i>The Invisible Library</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two characters who pass in the night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescens/gifts).



Irene was half-way through the shelves (oddly full of recipe books, for a nursery) when the door opened. She whirled.

A clerkish fellow, at least middle aged, held a small bottle, glinting in the lantern light.

Momentary silence, then: "Are you an Imperial agent sent to assassinate me?"

"No!" Irene exclaimed. "I've, ah, been sent for a story. About a girl and a bear."

"A girl? My brother may have it. Need his address?"

Irene mustered a smile. "If you would?"

He gave it, then asked, "You're not immune?"

"Ah, no?"

"Pity." He turned away, muttering, "Can't even dream..."


End file.
